fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
O, tu jesteś, Pepe/scenariusz
Pepe dostaje w nocy czerwony alarm. Kiedy biegnie do swojej kryjówki, przypadkowo przewraca Fretkę. Dziewczyna wyrzuca go za drzwi. Od Majora Monograma dowiaduje się, że musi się przenieść do nowej rodziny z powodu nowego największego złoczyńcy na świecie Wymiotonatora. Dundersztyc jest wściekły z powodu zmniejszenia go do minimalnego zagrożenia i postanawia odwiedzić Wymiotonatora - nowego nemezis Pepe. Chłopcy są załamani, że Pepe zniknął. Próbują różnych sposobów, by go sprowadzić z powrotem do domu. Fretka obawia się, że zniknięcie dziobaka to jej wina i sama postanawia go odnaleźć. O, tu jesteś, Pepe (W nocy Fineasz i Ferb śpią w swoim pokoju, a razem z nimi Pepe. W środku nocy dziobak przenosi się z łóżka Fineasza do Ferba. Nagle słyszy alarm z nadgarstkowego komunikatora.) Nadgarstkowy komunikator: Kod czerwony. (Pepe ucieka z łóżka, ale żeby Ferb nie poczuł brak dziobaka podkłada mu kłodę.) (W salonie Fretka spaceruje w szlafroku, z maseczką na twarzy i szklanką wody w ręku.) Fretka: Oh, koniec z jedzeniem pumpernikla z brzoskwiniami przed snem. (Gdy wypija wodę ze szklanki, potyka się o Pepe i przewraca się.) Ty! (Pepe terkocze. Wyrzuca go na dwór.) Może i nie znasz żadnych sztuczek, ale wiesz jak porządnie nabałaganić! (Zamyka przed nim drzwi.) (Pepe ponownie zakłada fedorę i przedrzeźnia Fretkę wydając własne dziobakowe dźwięki. Następnie podbiega do chodniczka i skacze po poszczególnych kamykach wystukując kod brzmiący jak jego dżngiel. Wpada do bazy.) Major Monogram: Dzień dobry, Agencie P! Mam złą wiadomość. Zła to taka, że zostałeś przydzielony do większego złoczyńcy. Nazywa się Wymiotonator. Carl: Sprawa jest poważna, i wcale nie jest łatwa do przełknięcia. Major Monogram: Carl, to nie śmieszne, tylko obrzydliwe! Carl: Wcześniej się pan śmiał. Major Monogram: To był śmiech rozpaczy. Do rzeczy, Doktor Dundersztyc został zdegradowany do statusu minimalnego zagrożenia, i dlatego zajmuje się nim teraz Agent Ś. Dobra wiadomość, zostajesz przeniesiony do innej rodziny mieszkającej w Okręgu Czterech Stanów. Carl: Psst! Zupełnie na odwrót Majorze. Major Monogram: Ugh, ugh, a tak, tak, no jasne! Zła wiadomość to przeniesienie, a dobra to ten nowy złoczyńca. Ja...pamiętaj, żeby spakować wszystkie swoje rzeczy. (Rano Fretka w kuchni je śniadanie.) Fineasz: (smutnie) Dzień dobry, Fretka. Fretka: A niby dlaczego dobry? Fineasz: Racja. Nie możemy znaleźć Pepe. Ani razu nie przegapił śniadania. Fretka: A nie sądzicie, że mógł się z kimś pokłócić gdzieś o 4:00 w nocy. Obraził się i postanowił uciec z domu. Fineasz: Nie, nigdy nie wyszedłby na zewnątrz. Każdy wie, że dziobaki nocą powinny przebywać w środku. Nie widziałaś go może przypadkiem? Fretka: Może poszedł sobie na spacer. Przecież każdego dnia znika na trochę nie wiadomo gdzie, a w chwili gdy się pojawia, ty mówisz "O, tu jesteś Pepe!", a on robi. (Udaje, że terkocze.) Fineasz: Tak, ale nigdy nie znikał nad ranem. (Pepe obserwuje ich zza okna.) Załamałbym się, gdyby mu się coś stało. (Smutny Pepe z tobołkiem przygląda się swojej misce, ze swoim imieniem, a następnie odlatuje odrzutowym plecakiem.) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Słuchać dzwonek do drzwi. Dundersztyc otwiera drzwi, ale tylko z ręcznikiem na sobie.) Dundersztyc: Chwileczkę, już idę, idę. (Otwiera drzwi, a za nimi widzi koszyk ze smakołykami.) Znowu kosz smakołyków? (Bierze karteczkę z koszyka i czyta ją.) Z przykrością zawiadamiamy, że w związku ze złą działalnością Wymiotonatora stanowi pan obecnie minimalne zagrożenie. Jeśli pańskim zdaniem zaszła pomyłka, prosimy o wypełnienie formula... minimalne?! Wymiotonator! (Podchodzi do komputera i zaczyna przeglądać sieć.) Ach, na tym świecie aż roi się od dziwaków. O znalazłem! Prowadzi własny blog. Największy złoczyńca na świecie?! Za kogo on się niby uważa? Pokażę mu, kto tutaj rządzi! (Wstaje od komputera i odchodzi, ale się szybko wraca, ponieważ spadł mu ręcznik.) (Fineasz i Ferb siedzą pod drzewem w ogródku z laptopem. Na drzewie powieszone są głośniki.) Fineasz: W porządku, włącz Dziobako-Przywołator-3000. Jeśli Pepe jest gdzieś w mieście, w mig wróci do domu. (Ferb włącza Przywołator i terkotanie rozbrzmiewa po całym mieście. Nagle dookoła chłopców zebrało się mnóstwo dziobaków.) Wow, nie wiedziałem, że w naszym mieście jest aż tyle dziobaków. (Dundersztyc dojechał do Wymiotonatroa swoją ciężarówką.) Dundersztyc: Eh, ale dziura. No to tyle w temacie Pana Super Złoczyńcy. (Podchodzi do recepcji.) Dzień dobry, ja do pana o imieniu Wielki Wymiotonator. (Recepcjonista naciska dzwonek i lada się odsuwa. Odsłania się winda, do której Dundersztyc wchodzi. Winda zjeżdża do laboratorium. W nim Dundersztyc znajduje przycisk.) Hm? Nie wciskać. He! (Naciska przycisk i spada poprzez zapadnię o jedno piętro jeszcze niżej.) Uh, moje Dunderpośladki. (Wstaje i otrzepuje się.) No proszę, najnowsza technologia, wielka rura próżniowa, a nie stać go na zwykłą poduszkę. (Zauważył Wymiotonatora przy komputerze.) O, dzień dobry! Wymiotonator: Nazywam się Wymiotonator! (Nagle włączyły się sztuczne światła i dźwięk piorunów.) Dundersztyc: Eee, a ja nazywam się Heinz Dundersztyc. Tada! Prze-przepraszam, że tak bez niczego, a skąd tak w ogóle biorą się te światła? Jak to robisz? Wymiotonator: Ty jesteś tym pomylonym naukowcem? Dundersztyc: O, słyszałeś o mnie? Wymiotonator: Tak! A ty o mnie! (Znowu włączają się sztuczne pioruny.) Dundersztyc: Poważnie, skąd biorą się te... (Zauważa uwięzionego Pepe.) No proszę złapałeś nawet Pepe Pana Dziobaka! No, no niezły jesteś. Wymiotonator: Jeśli chcesz się dostać do mnie na trzyletni staż, wypełnij te formularze. Dundersztyc: Wcale nie mam zamiaru zostać twoim stażyst...o! Opłacasz urlop macierzyński! Wymiotonator: Możesz zacząć od zaparzenia świeżej kawy! (Sztuczne pioruny) (Fineasz i Ferb w ogródku sprawdzają dziobaki, które do nich przywędrowały na dźwięku z Przyłowywatora.) Fineasz: Nie, to nie Pepe. Ma oczy osadzone zbyt blisko siebie i pomarańczowy nos. Pepe ma bardziej mandarynkowy. Nie za gruby, za chudy, zbyt rysunkowy. Whoah! A ten śmierdzi jak kalafior! (Fretka szuka Pepe na mieście.) Fretka: Pepe! Pepe Panie Dziobaku! A! (Zauważyła wystający zza budynku bobrzy ogon. Zaczyna ciągnąć za niego.) Pepe! Wyłaź stamtąd, wracasz ze mną do domu, żebym nie miała kłopo... (Zatrzymuje ją kobieta, okazuje się, że Fretka ciągnęła za ogon jej bobra.) Ma pani w domu bobra? Kobieta: A ty masz w domu dziobaka. Fretka: Słusznie. (Chłopcy nadal sprawdzają dziobaki.) Fineasz: Nie za niebieski, za kanciasty, zbyt francuski, a to zwykła kaczka z przyklejonym ogonem bobra. Sprawdziliśmy już wszystkie. Musimy pomyśleć inaczej...i z muzyką. Pepe uwielbia muzykę. Pamiętasz? (W retrospekcji mały Fineasz gra na cymbałkach, a Pepe na ten dźwięk terkocze.) Fineasz: Chodźmy po gitary! Mam pewien pomysł. (Dundersztyc pracuje przy komputerze, a uwięziony Pepe go obserwuje.) Dundersztyc: Dlaczego tak patrzysz Pepe Panie Dziobaku? To świetna praca. Tak wiele mogę tutaj osiągnąć. Jednego dnia uporządkowałem jego pocztę mailową, posprzątałem kryjówkę i odebrałem kostium z pralni. I spójrz! Miałem nawet czas, żeby zrobic to! (Dundersztyc odsłania kitel i pokazuje koszulkę z twarzą Wymiotonatora na niej i napisem "Best Boss") Widzisz? Super szef! A za bardzo dobrą pracę mogę awansować na głównego asystenta w trzy miesiące. A gdzie ty będziesz za trzy miesiące, hę? Wymiotonator: Co tam trzy miesiące! Załatwię go tu i teraz! (Sztuczne pioruny) Dundersztyc: Chwila moment! On, po pierwsze on jest moim nemezis i nie możesz się go teraz pozbyć! Niby co w tym śmiesznego? Musisz mu objaśnić swój cały niecny plan! Nie masz swojego nemezis? Wymiotonator: Ja? To świat jest moim nemezis! (Cisza) Niestety czasami przestaje działać. (Ustawia.) To świat jest moim nemezis! (Sztuczne pioruny) (Fretka spaceruje po mieście.) Fretka: Pepe zniknął i to, to moja wina! Dłużej już tego nie wytrzymam. Muszę im o tym powiedzieć. (Widzi cień zza zasłon w oknie przypominający Fineasza i Ferba.) O, tutaj są! Cóż, równie dobrze mogę im powiedzieć tu i teraz. Fineasz, Ferb, powinniście wiedzieć, że to właśnie przeze mnie... (Roleta w oknie się odsłania, a za nią stoi Królik Marty ze swoim mikserem.) Królik Marty: Cześć! Fretka: Królik Marty i jego muzykalny mikser? Królik Marty: Może to cię trochę rozweseli? (Gra na mikserze.) Fretka: E, nie pomogło. (Dundersztyc myje podłogę w kryjówce Wymiotonatora.) Dundersztyc: Nie patrz tak na mnie Pepe Panie Dziobaku, dobrze wiem o czym myślisz. Nie jestem jakimś miernym stażystą tylko szalonym naukowcem. Jestem Heinz Dundersztyc! I to on przede mną powinien bić pokłony! (Podchodzi do Wymiotonatora.) Ej ty, Panie Wymiotonator! Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie! Wymiotonator: Co?! Dundersztyc: Dobra, dobra! (Podchodzi do Pepe.) Widzisz Pepe Panie Dziobaku, kompromis. Sam też w to nie wierzę. Eh, dobra, uda ci się, uda ci się. (Podchodzi do Wymiotonatora.) Słuchaj Wymiotonator! Tyrałem dla ciebie jak wół. Widzisz teczki na tej wysokiej półce? Wymyśliłem Rakietobuty, żebyś mógł do nich sięgnąć. No i zamontowałem przycisk autodestrukcji, o którym zapomniałeś. Wymiotonator: Co?! Dlaczego trwa odliczanie? Dundersztyc: A, możliwe, że wcisnąłem go przez pomyłkę, ale przynajmniej nie wcisnąłem przycisku zwalniającego, który zamontowałem w klatce. (Pepe naciska przycisk zwalniający i uwalnia się.) Wymiotonator: Ehhh! Spójrz co zrobiłeś! Tym razem przebrała się miarka ty pokręcony dziwaku! (Pepe rzucił swoją miską w wajchę uruchamiającą funkcję wsysania przez rurę próżniową.) Przygotuj się...! (Zostaje wessany i wystrzelony z kryjówki. Krzyczy.) Dundersztyc: Udało się! Udało się! Lo hicimo''s! Hihi, udało się! (''Pepe wskakuje w Rakietobuty, łapie Dundersztyca pod pachę i razem wylatują z bazy. Zaraz po tym baza zostaje wysadzona w powietrze.) Major Monogram: (z nadgarstkowego komunikatora Pepe.) Moje gratulacje, Agencie P! Pokonałeś Wymiotonatora! Szczęśliwym trafem wylądował w naszym więzieniu. Możesz natychmiast znów wrócić do poprzednich właścicieli, a Doktor Dundersztyc ponownie jest twoim nemezis. Dundersztyc: To skoro znów jesteśmy wrogami, to znaczy, że... (Pepe puścił Dundersztyca i naukoweic krzyczy.) A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Wylądował na poduszce.) I o tym mówię, miękka poduszka. Wy się znacie na rzeczy. (Fineasz i Ferb z przyjaciółmi są na dachu budynku.) Fineasz: Doskonale, z dachu tego budynku usłyszą nas na pewno wszyscy mieszkańcy naszego miasta. (piosenka: Wróć do nas Pepe) Fineasz: Pepe, Tyś naszym przyjacielem jest I bardzo dobrze o tym wiesz, Jesteś słodziutki jak świeży miód. Oh, Pepe, Od lodów bardziej kocham cię, Od węży i od błota też, Kocham cię bardziej od wszystkiego i już. Oh, Pepe Jesteś mi całym światem, Włochatym prawie bratem, Mieszkamy pod moim dachem. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela: Tak, Pepe! Wszyscy: Wróć do nas, Pepe, Pepe, do domu wróć! ''Fineasz:'' Cześć, Fretka, chcesz zaśpiewać z nami? Fretka: Oh... Pepe! Można to chyba nazwać pechem, Szukałam cię nawet pod miechem I nie parsknę przez to... śmiechem? Oh, Pepe! Nie lubię chodzić w dresie, Zamieszkam w dębowym lesie I zmienię imię na Wiesiek! ''Fineasz: Wiesiek? Fretka: Skończyły mi się rymy, jasne?!'' Wszyscy: I zmieni imię na Wiesiek! Wiesiek! Wiesiek! Wróć do nas Pepe, Pepe, do domu wróć! x2 Fretka, Fineasz, Ferb: Pepe, do domu wróć! Fretka: (Pepe terkocze.) Oh, tu jesteś, Pepe! Fineasz: Pepe! (Przytula dziobaka, a za nim inne dzieci.) Izabela: Pepe! (Wszyscy krzyczą.) Buford: Nie kiepsko, Wiesiek. Fretka: Witaj w domu. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2